The Wolves
by Sony's White Wolf
Summary: What happens when a group of people show up and demand to see Beastboy? What does he have to do with these strange people, and who are they? Pairings BBxRAE, STARxROB, CYx?.... OC added in. Chapter 3 now up
1. Prologue

Characters:

Robin aka Nightwing – age 21 – Height 5'10"

Robin (now Nightwing) has not had a major change except for his costume and attitude. He now has long hair and the signature black Nightwing costume is now his. He also has a lot of new gadgets in his utility belt and most of his old ones he is 3rd tallest on the team. His attitude is a less serious one (Probably because of his relationship with Starfire).

Beastboy aka Changeling – Age 21 – Height 6'1"

Beastboy (now Changeling) has probably had the most change. His costume is now mostly black with no sleeves and red and purple tiger stripes going up the side. He also has a black hoodie to wear when he gets cold. He has been working in the gym a lot and it is definitely showing. He now has definite muscle to go with his no sleeve look (much to the ladies liking). He is the 2nd tallest on the team and still has his same goofy attitude and laid back outlook on life.

Cyborg aka…. Cyborg – Age 23 – Height 6'3"

Cyborg has changed the least physically due to the fact that he is mostly a robot. He and Beastboy are still best friends and have the same outlook and attitude about life. He has had many upgrades and new weapons. He is the oldest and tallest on the team.

Starfire – Age 20 – Height 5'9"

Starfire is still her happy go lucky and (less) naïve self. She found a new outfit made up of her old boots, a mini skirt and a custom cut shirt (I wonder who "customized" it) that shows her well toned stomach. And the best thing about her outfit (in her words) is "It matches". It is dark purple. She has found out that she was not fully using her alien strength but about 60 of it. She is the 4th tallest member on the team now.

Raven – Age 20 – Height 5'7"

Raven is finally free of her emotions, but is having a difficult time expressing them (she might be a little OOC in my story so I'm sorry). She basically has the same outfit, but with a white cloak instead of the usual blue. She has changed her outlook on life to that of a less serious kind of happy (key words "kind of") one. She has been more open and is getting the hang of showing her emotions.

Wolf Troop aka Wolf Gang aka Wolf Pack(and whatever else they feel like calling it)

Group of 8 who travel wherever they feel like. Known to cause some form of trouble, but never caught doing it. White Wolf is the believed leader. Member list following.

White Wolf – Age Pending – Height pending – Gender Male

Unknown data. Said to be related to Black Wolf. Alleged leader of the infamous Wolf Troop.

Black Wolf – Age pending – Height pending – Gender Male

Unknown data. Believed to be related to White Wolf. Alleged co-leader of the infamous Wolf Troop.

Blue Wolf – Age ? – Height pending – Gender Male

The "fun" member. Excellent in combat. Likes to read and do any physical activity. Best friends with Orange Wolf. Other data unknown at this time.

Orange Wolf – Age ? – Height pending – Gender Male

The "outgoing" member. Loves to excel above and beyond at everything. Best friends with Blue Wolf. Other data unknown at this time.

Red Wolf – Age ? – Height pending – Gender Male

The blood thirsty devilish one of the group. Loves to cause a battle, usually ending in bloodshed. !!CAUTION!! MILITARY ACCESS REQUIRED……. ACCESS APROVED. The Area 76 experiment disaster was caused by this dangerous individual. BODY COUNT: 142 dead, 12 injured. Seen tagging along with the infamous Wolves. IF YOU SEE THIS INDIVIDUAL KILL ON SITE. !!CAUTION!! GOVERNMENT ACCESS REQUIRED…… ACCESS DENIED. AUTOMATIC EJECTION.

Pink Wolf – Age ? – Height pending – Gender Female

Not much is known, except she is highly guarded by White Wolf.

Purple Wolf – Age ? – Height pending – Gender Female

Loves to cause trouble usually caught hanging out with Red Wolf. Other data unknown

Yellow Wolf – Age ? – Height pending – Gender Female

All data guarded…. FIRE WALL…. VIRUS DETECTED…. DATA CORUPTION…. PERMANENT EJECTION……….


	2. Chapter 1 Where am I?

Hey people here is my first Fan fiction so please be a critic and help a bit if you see an error or something like that

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned them  
"blah" "Speaking"  
_'blah' 'Thinking'  
_(blah) Author Notes

Changeling's POV

"Ugh what... Where am I?" The green teen asked sitting up. "Why am I in the common room?" Changeling asked scratching his head. "Oh wait now I remember, I had a small snack last night." He looked over the side of the couch and saw the huge mess; the fridge door was open and some food had begun to spoil, there were smearing of whatever he had eaten all over the counter, table, and… ceiling? _'Nice way to go Changeling. Well I guess I need to clean this up' _He started to get some cleaning supplies when he spotted Silkie "Hmm.. or maybe I could make this easier on myself."

Raven's POV

'_Breath deeply and enjoy your peace and quiet while it lasts' _She thought as she floated down the hall to the common room. When she opened the door she saw Changeling holding Silkie, trying to get the poor larva to eat whatever was splattered all over the counter, and table, and he was **in his boxers **_'yum' _lust and love said together _'shut it' _Raven thought. Love obeyed, but Lust tried to challenge Raven. _'Why because you know it's true?'. 'No because I'll pay you a special visit if you don't'._ That shut lust up. "You know that might be considered animal abuse and I thought you of all people would never do anything like that." She tried to look at him as he turned to her with a surprised look on his face, but she just couldn't while he was in this "state".

"Oh hey Rae, you scared me," he said not looking at her and still trying to force Silkie to eat… Whatever it was… "And this isn't animal abuse, it's just tofu, he needs to eat right?"

"Like I said Animal Abuse." She said still not looking at him. He tried to look her in the face, but she was looking away with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Raven why are you blushing?" but before she answered he felt a slight breeze and noticed he was completely undressed except for his boxers. He blushed and said a small "oh" before morphing into a fly and…. Flying out of the room (what else was he going to do in fly form?)

'_Well that was… weird.' _She thought _'You know you liked it though' _she sighed_ 'what did I tell you!?'_ She watched Silkie crawl away gagging. Deciding to skip breakfast she made a small cup of tea. And sat down thinking once again _'I wonder where he got those scars.' 'Well why don't you ask? They might just be battle scars_' said brave. Raven sighed _'No those didn't look like scars he got while he was fighting… well not a regular fight.' 'What do you mean?' _asked rude_ 'they looked like regular dumb scars to me' 'Well… they looked… just… it was like someone cut him as deep as they could, let it heal back, and cut him again in the same spot. Plus it kind of looked like they were in a pattern or something.' _She thought and took a sip of her tea. _'Well whatever happened they were all over his body.' _Brave said _'I wonder if they were downstai-' 'I swear __**lust**__' _she spat the name out like venom _'if you dare finish that sentence I'll lock you in a cage with rage!!' _happy busted up laughing. _'Why are you laughing nitwit?' _rude said _'cause' _she said in between giggles _'it rhymed'_. _'Wow is that all?' _ Rude said smacking happy on the back of the head.

Changelings POV

"Wow I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner!" changeling thought aloud. He was recently searching his mess of a room looking for a clean uniform to wear. "I must have looked like a damn fool!"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity ya know." A voice said from behind him and he turned to see a grinning Cyborg at his door.

" Oh hey Cy" Changeling said

" hey BB" Cyborg said. Changeling heard his old nickname and grinned. For some reason when he changed his name, Cyborg never got over his old nickname. " what ya doin' up so early man?"

" I fell asleep getting a midnight snack" he replied nonchalantly. Cyborg's face screwed up in disgust as he remembered **last** time BB went and got a 'midnight' snack.

" you didn't leave a mess like last time did you?" Changeling turned to face him with a sheepish grin on his face. To say the least, Cyborg did not like the look on his friends face.

" it is smaller than last time's mess"

" but B the mess was 100 times worse than your room last time" Cyborg said getting wide eyed.

"but it is smaller than last ti-" he started to repeat when Cyborg suddenly bolted for the common room " Cy noooo" he put on his pants as fast as he could "Damn, damn, damn Cy no stop" they both kept running and Cyborg almost busted down the common room's automatic doors he ran so fast.

"MY KITCHEN!!"

"Cy… dude look on the bright side…" Cyborg turned and looked at Changeling

"MY KITCHEN!! YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN!" Changeling took off running, but Cyborg sent a signal to the auto doors and jammed them. Changeling got a face full of metal. " **YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP! **_I _will be at the store buying more food to replace what's in the fridge. BY THE TIME I GET BACK YOU BETTER BE DONE!! UNDERSTAND?!"

" yes sir" Changeling said meekly

"good" he said, and with that he walked out the door

"damn"

Well how was that for a first chapter? Good ? Bad?

Please Review & tell how you feel about the story.

Signed,

White Wolf


	3. Chapter 2 Thank you sir

Chapter 2 coming at ya  
Thank you G. Login and I dont give for your reviews

"Blah" Talking  
_'Blah' Thinking  
_(Blah) Author thoughts

Changeling's POV

"My hands are killing me." he said for the millionth time. _'Well I guess it is kind of my fault. I wonder how I didn't wake anyone up last night' _he thought as he surveyed the common room. It was almost completely clean. Almost, but there was a smear on the counter that kept moving every time he tried to wipe it up. He had tried to sneak up on it, but it had hissed at him so he backed off. Cyborg would hopefully be in a better mood once he saw the kitchen was clean.

"I'm home!"

'_Speaking of the devil' _he thought as he rubbed his sore, gloved, hands. "In here Cy." He yelled to the robotic man. He heard the loud footsteps approach the common room door and prayed to god that the room looked nice enough.

"All right B it's time to check up on yo-" he started as he walked in the room. "Holy Crap!" he said causing changeling to turn around thinking there was an intruder or something. He saw no one and turned back to Cyborg who had a shocked look on his face.

"What?!" he asked the metal teen.

"THIS. PLACE. LOOKS,"

'_Oh here it comes.' _Changeling thought preparing for the worst.

"GREAT!!" Cyborg yelled happily.

"It's not that bad I'll keep cleaning." Changeling said quickly. "Wait what?" he asked confused.

"I said it looks great, better than before even."

Changeling beamed "really!? It looks **that** good!?"

"Yeah man. Good job." he said patting his green friend on the back. "Hey you up for a little Game Station?" Cyborg said wiggling his eye brows.

"You're on tin butt" Changeling said jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing a controller. Cyborg ran around the side of the couch and grabbed another controller. "Just go a little easy on me 'cause my hands hurt."

"You wish."Cyborg teased. And so began a glorious battle full of blood, weapons, destruction, mayhem, roundhouse kicks, and Chuck Norris (how can you have a fight without him?) all of this lasted for about 3 ½ hours, so it's time to check in on Raven.

Raven's POV

After her tea, Raven had retreated to the roof for some meditation time, she doesn't need it, but as they say "old habits die hard." She was now heading back down to the common room for some food. Apparently you can't live on just tea. As she walked in the common room, one thought ran through her mind _'WOW this place looks nice, I wonder what happened?' _suddenly her ears were assaulted with the sounds of grunts, clicks, and the occasional "YES!" she looked over at the couch and saw 2 shapes sitting with their eyes glued to the giant T.V screen. _'Typical Cyborg and Changeling'_ ignoring her friends she started to make some cereal which, matter of fact, was the only thing she didn't burn… well if you didn't count that one time… Anyways she started to eat her cereal when in walked Nightwing and Starfire looking a little messy from doing… whatever it was they did. Now all of the gang had assembled in the common room.

"Friend Raven, I have not seen you yet today, how are you?" Starfire said loudly

'_Well if you would stop sucking face with birdboy then maybe you would have.'_ She thought but on the outside she said "I'm fine Star."

"That is good friend." She said before walking over to the couch and joining the guys. Changeling and Cyborg had just finished their match and got up and decided to get some food of their own.

"Time for some good, old beef." Cyborg said happily. Changeling looked over at the metal teen with disgust.

"Man Cy I can smell that crap from a mile away, put it up."

"OH HOLD UP NOW, YOU DID NOT JUST DIS THE BEEF!"

"I THINK I JUST DID! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHIN' ABOUT IT, YOU OVERSIZED GARBAGE CAN!"

"**IT'S ON!" **and they started their famous everyday war between meat, and tofu. Unfortunately for them, a certain demoness had already had enough of there fighting, and decided to do something about it.

"If you do not **shut up,** I will make you in the most excruciating way possible." She said, never looking up from her cereal, but she didn't need to because both teens new she would keep her promise. Hearing no arguments or back-talk she spoke again. "Now apologize and make up **OK?**"

"Yes ma'am" They both said.

"Cy I'm sorry I exploded on you for eating meat. You can do whatever you want with your life, and I shouldn't try to manipulate that in anyway."

"I'm sorry too, and I didn't even know you knew what manipulate meant." That last part earned him a glare from Raven.

"Cyborg the whole reason I am making you do this is so that you can keep the peace, instead of causing a fight!" She said to the human/technology hybrid

"Sorry."

"You better be." _'wow way to own them Rae.' _Brave called out through her mind. _'you just have to know what limits people set, fortunately for me, piss of Raven is one of those out of bounds limits.' _She called back _'Smart thinking.' 'I know' _she thought smugly.

With the fighting subsided and food being finished, there was only one thing left to think, _'What should I do for the rest of the day?' _The question filled each teen's mind. _'Well I could finish that Poe book of Poetry, I've been wanting to for days now.' _But as the fates would have it, the all too familiar alarm filled the room with sirens and lights. _'Or I could spend the rest of the day fighting' _She thought.

"Titans Cinderblock has just broken out of prison, and is heading for the city limits. We cannot let him get into the neighboring cities." Nightwing said to the group.

"all right then, let's stop standin' here and go!" Cyborg yelled

"Right, Titans GO."

? POV

"Sir we have arrived at Jump City's city limits" the bus driver called to the group of teens sitting in the back.

"Good." He said to the bus driver. "All right troops you know the deal, we are searching for Garfield Mark Logan, and any other contacts are not prohibited, but precaution must be taken." He got up from his seat. "Oh and John" the figure clad in red looked up "Try not to kill anyone."

"No promises." He said with a smirk causing the rest of the group to chuckle.

"Good enough." The white clad figure said as the rest past him to get off the bus. "here's the bus fair." He said throwing the crumpled bill over his shoulder as he stepped off of the bus. The bus driver picked up the bill with widened eyes.

"Sir this is 200 dollars" He said bewildered

"Keep the changed." The figure said without turning around.

"Th- Thank you sir."


	4. Chapter 3 More?

Chapter 3 finally here

Praise to G. Login and I dont give for reviewing. Thanks guys and thanks for telling me about my mistake of calling them teens, G. Logan.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break **_

"Blah" Talking  
_'Blah' Thinking  
_(Blah) Author Note

? POV

The white clad figure stepped off of the bus and looked around. There wasn't much around except 2 roads leading in and out of the city. "They call **this** a bus stop?" he questioned.

"White Wolf, I have bio sign readings up ahead." Said a feminine voice from behind a laptop.

'_Damn I hoped we could avoid contacts'_ he thought while walking over to the women in yellow. "How many?" he asked

"Nine altogether. Four are stationary and five are on the move towards the others."

"Black Wolf, come here. Bring the laptop." He said. A black clad figure popped out of only god knows where, and walked over to him.

"Hey man I say we don't engage, ya know? We could make two groups of four. One group heads into town to snoop around and the other checks out the commotion up ahead." Black Wolf said handing over the laptop. White Wolf smiled.

"You always know what I'm thinking."

"It could be the fact that we're twins."

"Maybe," he said "but, onto other matters, I think it's better if I take two others and investigate up ahead and you take the others into town."

"So you're takin' pinky and yeller huh?"

"Yes."

"No surprise." Black Wolf snickered.

"What!?" White Wolf said in an indignant voice.

"You hangin' all over pinky like that, damn you're clingy."

"Am not! I just…"

"just what?" Black Wolf taunted.

"jus' shut the hell up and get the teams ready." White Wolf said, flustered. Black Wolf smiled, it wasn't often you could get the upper hand on White Wolf, but he knew which buttons to press, and he was proud of it.

"all right mates, we're splittin' up. Come on it's time to go." He said to the group trying to get them moving. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood around him, except Red Wolf who sat. "all right, I'm takin' blue, orange, red, and lovely miss purple." He added. Red Wolf looked up from his seat with an eerie look in his eyes. Black Wolf started to sweat. "I was just kiddin' mate." Purple Wolf smirked and leaned her arms on Red Wolf's shoulders.

"Uh huh sure ya are" Red Wolf said as he stood up.

Black Wolf backed off but still spoke. "Pinky and yellow are going with Whitey Tidies." Black Wolf looked behind him expecting to see White Wolf glaring as usual but saw nothing but a deserted road. "Speakin' of the little devil… where is he?" He started to turn back around when he saw two blue eyes staring at him, mere inches from his face.

"I heard that" White Wolf growled.

"Holy Crap!" Black Wolf said, falling over and holding his chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Good. Now stop embarrassing yourself and get off of the ground, we have to go." Black Wolf slowly got off the ground, muttering something about heart attacks, and got his team ready to leave.

"Alright, let's get moving." He said walking down the road. White Wolf walked over to the two girls who were waiting to leave.

"Alright, which way are the signatures?" He asked

"Two miles due North."

"Ok then let's go."

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Knightwing POV

"I see him, what shall I do?" Starfire asking Knightwing for her orders.

"Wait for the others to get here" Knightwing yelled up at her. Raven and Starfire were currently hovering in the air, and Knightwing had hopped off of his K-cycle and was now waiting for Cyborg and Changeling to arrive in the T-car. Starfire nodded her head, and just kept an eye on the huge rock villain. The T-car had just pulled up, and Cyborg and Changeling hopped out. _'Ok the team's here, now we can go'_ Knightwing thought, drawing an explosive disk from his belt. "Titans go!" he yelled. The Titans were too experienced by now for the battle cry, but he just couldn't stop himself. Cinderblock heard the yell and stopped for a second to turn around and look. That was a big mistake. As soon as he turned around he was met with a face full of alien fist, which sent him flying yards away. Now the battle had begun.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Slade's POV

"Slade… sir?" The masked man opened his eye. He saw See-More in front of him.

"What is it?" Slade asked the dorky man wearing the helmet.

"Cinderblock and the others are in position." Slade smiled underneath his mask. Now the plan could begin.

"Good, let's go join them, shall we?" He said more than asked.

"O-of course s-sir" See-More stammered. Slade chuckled deep in his throat.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, while watching See-More squirm under his stare.

"No-nothing" He answered while backing away. Slade walked past him to the exit of his lair. He took a look around, and took out a walkie-talkie. _'Crude but efficient'_ he thought as he signaled the others.

"Begin the assault. I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir" said a gruff voice on the other end. Slade smiled once again. Everything was going according to plan, and the Titans would finally fall. He started walking towards their direction. _'They will fall'_.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Raven's POV

The battle was easy and Cinderblock was almost down. It was time to finish it. "Azerath Metrion Zin- oof" a rock slammed into the side of her face, breaking her concentration. She looked up in time to see Mammoth, Gizmo, Private Hive, and Adonis heading towards her and her friends. "It's a trap!" Knightwing was the first to respond. He looked at the approaching villains and hurled an exploding disk at the group. Cinderblock saw the distraction and kneed the hero in the back, almost shattering his spine. Knightwing was too dizzy from the attack to notice he had automatically pulled out his next weapon and primed it, and unfortunately for him, it was a freeze disk. The device detonated sending a freezing wave over his body. The Titans' leader was down.

"Knightwing!" Starfire shouted flying over to his frozen form.

"I don't think so, you disease carrying bitch." Gizmo said as he swiped at her with one of his robotic spider legs. It barely caught her in her side, but it was enough to make her bleed.

"I do not have the 'disease' and I am not a female dog!" Starfire said, boiling with anger at Gizmo. She fired a barrage of starbolts at the unfortunate (Does anyone know how old Gizmo was in the show? I'm pretty sure he would just now be a teen, so that's what I'll put) teen. The starbolts melted the metal legs easily, and Gizmo was sent flying to the ground.

"Starfire you never cease to amuse me." Said an all too familiar voice from behind her. Starfire whipped around just in time to see Slade draw back a fist. She fell to the ground as he slammed into the side of her 

face. She struggled to get up, but he kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, which in turn forced her to gag for breath.

"No! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Slade was lifted off the ground and thrown into Cinderblock, who fell over from the force of the impact. Cyborg and Changeling charged at the remaining villains, while Raven checked Star's vitals. She looked fine, but was knocked out for the moment. She looked up just in time to avoid a punch from Mammoth. She stumbled backwards, about to fall, when she felt something hard and cold behind her. She immediately jumped forward.

"Why'd ya stop babe?" a voice called out.

"_Adonis_" she spat his name out.

"I've come back for you babe." He said

"Why would I ever, I repeat, _**EVER**_ go out with you!?"

"Because I'm ripped!" He stated, flexing his fake, robotic arms. Cyborg saw this and took the opportunity nail him on the back of the head with his sonic cannon.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Cyborg's POV

"Yo man, leave her alone!" He yelled. He stopped for a second and looked at the battle. It had gone from an easy battle with Cinderblock, to a surprise attack planned by Slade. Cyborg looked once again at the people around him. Changeling was holding his own against Private Hive and Mammoth, avoiding blows and delivering his own. Raven was back in the air summoning a force field around Starfire and Knightwing; he then looked at the villains. Private Hive and Mammoth were still fighting Changeling; Adonis was on the ground from the sonic blast, and Cinderblock and Slade were nowhere to be seen.

"My, my, I see that you have gained some upgrades, Cyborg." A low voice called from behind him. Cyborg whirled around to see Slade, and Cinderblock standing side by side.

"Yeah, and they're about to kick your ass!" He yelled back at the villain. Slade stood there, unmoving.

"Well that's a big threat to keep, and I don't think you can." Slade said in an all-knowing tone.

"It's no threat! IT'S A PROMISE!" He yelled as he charged at the two.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

White Wolf's POV

"I see the site. It looks like a battle." Said the pink clad female. "there are eleven… Not nine." She said, looking at the woman in yellow.

"W-well I guess two others joined in." she defended

"Hey, do NOT, start fighting." White Wolf said with authority. "Remember, we are here on a mission!" They turned and watched the battle unfold. White Wolf was contemplating what to do, until-

"Oh hey, I spy something green and familiar!!" said Pink Wolf. He looked at the scene more closely, and saw too.

"Well team our job just got a whole lot easier." He stated. "But, we shouldn't let him see us or he might try something like last time. The two women looked at him and nodded in consent.

"I have an idea." Yellow Wolf said to him. "Why don't you try this," She handed him a small green chip. "I've been working on it just for this occasion. It's a camouflage-active tracking device." She said to him, while smiling at her own brilliance. White Wolf took the chip from her.

"Thanks I will." He said. Pink Wolf and Yellow Wolf just stared at him. He caught their stares and looked back at them. "What?" he said.

"Are you going?" they asked.

"I did." He said looking back to the battle field. He knew where this conversation was headed, and just didn't want to talk about it.

"You actually used your powers!?" they said, in mock shock (hey that rhymes!).

"I do that sometimes ya know. You don't have to make a huge scene every time I do though, ok?" they both knew he didn't like making a scene, and that's exactly why they, and the others, did it every single time. But as if God was feeling generous that day, they cut it short, and went back to watching the battle.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Raven's POV

'_ok this isn't going well'_ she thought as she dodged a punch from Mammoth. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted, sending pillars of dark energy at her foe. She had managed to stop Adonis by jerking him out of his suit, and ripping it to shreds with her powers, but now she was fighting Mammoth, and she was exhausted. While he was down, She looked at the battle. It had shifted. Changeling was standing over a beaten Private Hive, who was easily taken down when Mammoth left to fight Raven. She turned and looked at Cyborg, who was currently busy with Cinderblock. So busy in fact that he failed to notice Slade run to Gizmo. She watched as Gizmo handed him a circular device, which he took and ran back to Cyborg.

"Raven look out," Changeling yelled. Raven looked back at where she left Mammoth, but he wasn't there. "Behind you!" She turned around only to be punch strongly in the gut. She fell to her knees gagging and gasping for air. She looked up at the huge man, as he drew his big fist back for the finishing blow. She knew she didn't have enough time to stop him, so she went to the alternative human reaction. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow to land and wishing it would stop. She waited… and waited… and waited.

"Huh?" was all she managed to say as she opened her eyes. Mammoth was right in front of her fist drawn back, but unmoving. She looked around. Gizmo wasn't moving either. Same with Cinderblock and Slade. Cyborg was lying on the ground with the device she saw earlier on his back. His once blue-glowing parts were now black and dull. He was deactivated. She looked behind her to see Changeling in a frozen sprint two feet away from her. "What the hell?" she said.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

White Wolf's POV

"What!? There are **more**?" To say White Wolf was shocked would be an understatement, but he kept his cool. He was about to move when he heard a soft beeping in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a small circular device.

"White Wolf! Dude tell me you're doing this!" said Black Wolf from the other end of the transmitter.

"No I did the first one, but this is not mine. There's a girl here who triggered it."

"But that's…"

"It's not impossible."

"I was going to say unfair!"

"Well there's no point in arguing about what's fair. Stay where you are, and wait until this blows off. We are not engaging yet!" He said roughly.

"Ok. I'll wait." And with that said White Wolf put the communicator back in his pocket.

"Damn."


End file.
